


It's All Over

by RedEris



Series: White Wolf White Knight [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Geralt fixes the mistake he made twenty years ago in Rinde.





	It's All Over

Geralt leaned hard against the railing as the biting wind cleared away the last of the genie’s frozen mists.

“Storm’s over,” he said.

“Yes, it’s all over,” Yen replied, and he caught his breath.

“You look a bit dazed. Maybe we should sit?”

“I’m not,” she shot back. “But...we can sit.”

They sat, and Geralt’s blood burned in his veins from more than just the potions. _It’s all over_ , his mind echoed.

“Feel any better?” he asked.

“I told you, I’m fine.” 

Geralt sighed internally and sagged against the side of the ship.

“So,” he managed, “did you get what you were after?” It came out barely audible over the wind.

“Hmm. I expected--I don’t know what I expected, actually. A bit of vertigo, at least.” Yen frowned. “I thought...you’d become a stranger to me. That I’d look at you and not feel a thing.”

Geralt went very still.

Yen took a deep breath. “But it’s not like that at all,” she went on. “Nothing’s changed.”

Geralt sat silent, unmoving, until Yennefer lost patience. “Well?”

“But you wanted it to,” he rasped.

“What? Come on, speak up.”

“You thought it’d be over, and part of you wanted--no, for once hear me out and listen--part of you wanted that. Because I started this whole thing; it was never your choice. And I know, I know that’s not how I meant it. But you didn’t have a lick of interest in me then and part of you has resented me ever since.

“So if you’re asking if I still love you, then yes, I love you, and I always did, maybe even before the genie. But I’m tired. I’m tired of being punished for it. I love you, and I think we need to be over.”

Yen stared at him until he looked away, sighing.

“If this is so you can go back to fucking Triss with a clear conscience--”

“ _Damn_ it, Yen, this is not about Triss and it never was. Not for one minute have you listened to me, but _I had amnesia_. I broke it off with her the minute I got my memory back. Not--” she opened her mouth and he raised his hand to forestall her. “ _Not_ because of us, even. Because I didn’t need her hiding shit from me because she knew better what was good for me. No more than I need you never caring whether anything’s good for me. Me and Triss are over.”

Yen’s violet eyes bored into him as if they wanted to burn him away.

“I want to let you go. You deserve better.”

She stood up and looked down at him. 

“You’re a fool, Geralt.”

There was so much more he could say. How she deserved a man she could actually respect. How he was exhausted from twenty years of them cutting at each other. How every time he failed her, it stung doubly to know that she’d take him back anyway, and that would be because of his failing, too. How his arms would feel empty every night. 

But all he said was, “I know.”


End file.
